Root of a New World
by Shisui Uzunaki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are two of the strongest Ninja alive. Together they were supposed to end the Fourth Shinobi World war and stop Madara. But even with their combined power, the Legendary Uchiha couldn't be beaten. After years of fighting the allied forces have dwindled to a handful and Sasuke with the power of his Rinne-Sharingan catapults him and Naruto back in time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

XxX

"You selfish, bastard."

Standing the crypts of the Sasuke's family home Naruto Uzumaki glared at the man who was his best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ex-missing nin of Konoha and one of the only two people with the power to fight Madara Uchiha.

 _"I can't let him do this."_ Naruto hand twitched as his mind tried to reach for a Kunai but his body refused to do so. Sasuke was his friend. And he needed him if he wanted to have a chance at ending the Fourth Shinobi War. Also called the ' _bloodiest shinobi war_ '. Lasting four years and still not at an end it was the worst war the Elemental Nations had ever seen.

"We are losing, Naruto." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the dead last. Now one of the strongest shinobi in history. "Konoha is ashes, all your friends and allies now fight against us thanks to Kabuto's Impure World Ressurection. Even if we do somehow defeat their army, kill Kabuto so no one comes back and then defeat Madara we still lose. There is nothing left to fight for."

Why couldn't the dobe see that? Sakura and Kakashi were gone. Those two were the only reason Sasuke even fought for the village after what he learned happened to Itachi. They were gone and so was every friend Naruto had ever made. Inside and outside of Konoha. Kabuto had spared no one in his ploy to beat Naruto's spirits down.

"Don't you want to save your friends, Naruto?"

Naruto's jaw clenched at the question. Of course, he wanted to save his friends but abandoning the war was made every sacrifice they made vain. _"How could I do that to them?"_

Reaching up to rub the metal of his headband covering his right eye he thought of Kakashi. His old sensei had been the last of his friends to die. A shell of a man after losing so much to the Shinobi world. His last act had been to give Naruto Obito's legacy and stay back to hold off the resurrected Konoha Eleven.

He had promised Kakashi he would continue to fight. To fight until he won, or he died trying. "I don't go back on my word, Sasuke. You know that. It's-"

"Your ninja way." Sasuke finished having heard the words a thousand times. "And I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to come with me and continue the fight in the past. Where we can actually make a difference. We could save everyone."

"Save everyone," Naruto whispered letting his hand fall to his chest where a green necklace shone brightly against the dark fabric of his flak jacket. "I'm not giving up, Kakashi. I won't stop fighting. The battlefield is just moving."

The blonde Jinchuuriki hoped that his sensei, where he was understood and wouldn't hold this decision against him when they were finally reunited.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sasuke asked making sure he heard correctly. _"I didn't think he would agree so quickly."_

Naruto nodded. "I'm not giving up, just taking the fight someplace else."

Sasuke didn't grin or smile. He hadn't even smirked in years but his lips twitched breaking the cold stoic look he had adopted after Itachi's death. "Good. I'm glad you can see things my way."

"Nobody likes a bragger, Sasuke. Start the Jutsu." Naruto ordered and walked closer to the last Uchiha so that they were both looking down at the stone tablet. Only Sasuke with his Rinnegan could read the words inscribe though so Naruto was going on blind faith in his friend. Something he didn't like. Maybe when he was sixteen and still naive to most of the Shinobi world he would have believed in Sasuke and even now he did but the paranoia that had formed in his mind after years of fighting was screaming at him to walk away. To tell Sasuke to go to hell and that he wasn't agreeing to anything he couldn't.

He would find out within the hour that he should have listened to that paranoia. But right now he was still trusting.

"Set your hand on my shoulder, Naruto," Sasuke said as he began weaving hand seals. "Whoever is in contact with me when the Jutsu is activated will be pulled through the rift as well."

"Rift?"

Finishing the last seal needed Sasuke's Rinne-Sharingan opened wide it's power distorting the world around the two Konoha Shinobi as if a vacuum had opened around them.

 _"This is like the Kamui."_ Naruto thought as he was slowly sucked into the rift.

* * *

XxX

(Uchiha Compound)

In the dead of night, hidden from the world in the darkness a small hole in the air itself opened up giving two specters a way into the land of the living.

"Sasuke?" Lifting his hand as the portal Sasuke opened closed Naruto stared _through_ his limb. "Did you kill us?"

"No," A ghost himself Sasuke floated down landing on the Naka river standing atop the water as if he was using chakra. "It's a Jutsu I created myself. I would explain how it works but we don't have time. Maybe later."

Floating down to the river himself Naruto frowned as he tried to channel chakra to his feet so he wouldn't fall in. _"I can't feel my chakra!"_

As if reading his friend's mind Sasuke spoke before Naruto could ask. "My Jutsu removes our souls from our bodies and without them, we can't use our Chakra."

"Then how the hell are supposed to make a difference, huh?" Naruto demanded livid that Sasuke hadn't thought to mention any of this before.

"I'm going to take over my old body. And you are going to take the body of Kagami Uchiha, Shisui's little cousin."

"Take the...No!" Naruto shouted swinging a fist at his friend only for it to go right through the Uchiha's face. Angry that he could hit him he crossed his arms and settled on glaring. Since it was the only thing he could do without a body. "I'm not going to steal some kids body, Sasuke. I'll take my old one, same as you."

Sasuke shook his head. "You can't. The old you is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tail. If you try to take over that body the fox will destroy your soul. It's the same reason why Orochimaru never tried taking over a Jinchurriki with his Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu."

 _"He knew."_ Naruto eyes widen as it hit him right away. Sasuke knew he would never be able to take his old body. "This was always your plan, wasn't it? Force me to take over some kids body like Orochimaru. Make me into a monster like that bastard."

"Stop being so dramatic, Naruto," Sasuke said and started walking forward along the river. "You will find Kagami at the house with three red lanterns hanging over the door. Good luck."

"No, not good luck!" Running so he was in front of Sasuke, Naruto spread his arms out blocking the Uchiha's path. "I'm not taking over some kids body, Sasuke. I won't do it."

Sasuke finally reacted his black eyes narrowing. "Then you will be useless when the war starts. You can't do anything without a body. And yes, this was always the plan. When the _'young'_ you learns to harness the Kyuubi's power, I will be back to the same strength that I was when the war started in our time. Us two won't be able to beat Madara, but with another Uchiha capable fo using the Mangeyko Sharingan to it's fullest, it will be three against one. Madara may be a monster but even he won't be able to beat us."

"That's not a plan. Even if I did take this Kagami kids body I would find Tobi or Obito and stop him now. Not wait until he starts the war."

Naruto couldn't even start to begin to almost know what was going through Sasuke's mind but he wasn't about to wait a decade to take the fight to the Akatsuki. _"If I was going to take that kids body."_

But he wasn't going to do that so he had to convince Sasuke not to wait.

"If we tried to attack anyone when we get bodies we would be killed," Sasuke said and held up his hand so Naruto could see his palm. The half crescent seal from the Sage of Six Paths was missing.

Looking down at his own hand Naruto saw his own palm missing his full circle seal.

"You understand now. We no longer have the Sages chakra. I know you didn't pay attention in the academy so let me explain. The two components of Chakra are, Physical and Spiritual. When we get our bodies our spiritual chakra will clash with the physical chakra. Why? Because my young body and Kagami are very weak and our souls are strong. If it wasn't for the second part of this Jutsu then we might have killed ourselves trying to take their bodies."

"What?"

"Our spiritual chakra is much too great to mix with their weak physical chakra. Our spirits would tear the bodies apart and then since we were already merged with them we would die."

Staring at his friend, and possibly ex-friend Naruto reacted on instinct again punching Sasuke in the face only for his hand to go through. "Dammit."

"Stop acting like a fool, Naruto."

"Then start explaining what the hell is going on! I thought we were coming back to save everyone? How are we going to do that if we don't have our power?" Naruto didn't understand. Without the sages power, Madara was going to crush them underfoot quickly and with ease.

"We train." Sasuke walked around Naruto. "We have a little under a decade before the Fourth Shinobi war starts. We can't begin to truly train until we become Genin though. If we change too much too quickly our knowledge of the future will be useless. We must keep things as close as we can to the original timeline."

Naruto didn't agree with that. "I think it would be best to change as much as we can. Repeating history won't help us."

"And if we change something that changes something else that causes another change? What if Orochimaru never comes to the village? What if change something that forces Tobi or _Obito_ to act sooner?" Sasuke demanded still walking away. Naruto never thought things through. "No, it's best to leave things as they are and when the time comes defeat Madara and the Akatsuki with our strength."

"You mean everything except the, Uchiha!" Naruto called at Sasuke's back and the Uchiha spirit froze. "You think I don't know you're going to try and save your clan? Save Itachi?"

"You're right. I am going to save Itachi and _my mother._ " Sasuke admitted. "My mother who wasn't part of the coup will survive. My father and those who forced Itachi to make a deal with this village and kill them. They will die."

 _"Sasuke."_ Naruto watched as Sasuke started to move again. Walking further and further away. Choosing not to call to him again. _"He has his plan, and I have mine."_

They had always differed in their view of things, yet they had become friends. Unlikely as it was. _"But this might be too much."_

He had forgiven Sasuke for so much. Always making fun of him in the academy, trying to kill him at the Valley of the end, running to Orochimaru. It was him who was always forgiving.

 _"The house with the red lanterns."_

* * *

XxX

(Uchiha Clan Head Home)

"Sasuke-Kun! I didn't expect you home so soon."

 _"Kaa-chan."_ Staring at his mother Sasuke stood still as a board just watching her move around the kitchen of their home.

Glancing over her shoulder a slight frown marred Mikoto Uchiha's beautiful face. "Are you alright, Sasuke-Kun? I'm sure if you ask Itachi tomorrow he can help with your Shuriken Jutsu."

"Ah, actually I was hoping you would come help me. Like you said this morning." It was easy for Sasuke to fall into the role of being a child. His soul was old and broken and withered down. But his mother had washed the pain he had carried for so long away with just her presence. "Are you busy, Kaa-chan?"

"Of course not, Sasuke-Kun." Wiping her hands on her apron Mikoto's frown flipped into a smile. Untying her apron she hung it on the counter and reached for Sasuke's hand taking it in her larger softer hand. "We can practice out back."

Tugging her the other way Sasuke smiled. "I want to surprise Tou-san and Itachi with how good I've gotten. We have to practice somewhere else or it won't be a surprise."

Giggling Mikoto let her son drag her out of the house and through the compound.

"I have to keep her out for as long as possible." Dragging his mother past people who would be dead within a few hours Sasuke kept his gaze forward and a smile on his face. A smile that wasn't forced. He was saving his family, and that was enough for him. "Because you are right, Naruto."

He was selfish.

* * *

Xxx

(Hokage Mountain)

"Itachi-san. Danzo-Sama and Lord Hokage wish to speak with you."

Kneeling behind the man who embodied what it meant to be a Shinobi, Naruto Henged as a Root Anbu member prayed his disguise worked. "Hokage-Sama wants to see you."

Turning around he began to walk away. Kagami's body wasn't very strong as Sasuke had said and Naruto could feel the boy's pacifist nature inside making his mission all the more difficult to complete.

Just holding a Transformation Jutsu for such a short amount of time was draining. "If I run out of Chakra."

 ** _"I will heal you, Naruto. Just keep moving."_**

 _"Tch, finally decided to speak, Kurama. I didn't know if you came back with us."_ Ducking behind a tree Naruto let his Transformation fall dropping to a knee as his 'true' face was revealed. Round-faced with cheeks made up of baby fat and short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, with the black eyes of the Uchiha clan.

Breathing in deep breaths he fell back onto his butt and leaned against the tree behind him. _"I'm sorry, Kagami-San."_

He hadn't wanted to take the kid's body. But he needed to. It wasn't an excuse, he would live the rest of this life, however long it was with the guilt that he had killed an innocent child. Kagami hadn't even gone to the Ninja Academy. He didn't want to be a Shinobi and live a life of fighting and blood.

Because he was an orphan who had lost everything to the Shinobi world.

Which was why Sasuke had told him to take over his body. _"No family to notice the change in 'me'."_

Leaning over he peeked out from behind the tree and sighed in relief seeing the spot where Itachi was standing was empty.

 _"For everything you leave alone, Sasuke."_

Naruto didn't grin but if he hadn't had to steal an innocent child's body he might have but he doubted he would be doing that anytime soon.

"I'll change something for the better."

* * *

XxX

(Hokage Tower)

"Hokage, where is Elder Danzo?" Itachi asked appearing in a blur kneeling before the Sandaim's desk. His head was bowed so he missed the surprise on the Lord Hokage's face and kept speaking. "I wish to complete my mission tonight before Sasuke gets home."

"Mission?" Hiruzen asked puffing on his pipe. "Itachi-Kun, I haven't given you a mission. I wish for you to be in the village for the peace talks with the Uchiha clan."

Itachi's eyes widened. _"He doesn't know. How could he not know? Was Danzo lying?"_

But if Danzo had given him a false order from the Hokage why did one of his personal Anbu tell him to come to the Hokage's office to talk about his mission? Was there a traitor in Ne that Danzo didn't know about.

"What mission, Itachi?" Hirzuen asked again.

"To assassinate the Uchiha clan, except for my brother."

 _"Danzo, you didn't."_ The Sandaime pipe snapped between his teeth. "I see."

To think his old friend would go so far as to order a child to massacre his family. All for the Village. But that wasn't what Konoha was. His predecessor the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju had created Konoha to end the needless casualties of the warring states era. _"Danzo, have you forgotten what Konoha stands for?"_

Or was it his fault? For not being strong enough to bear the burden of being Hokage and handing the dirty work to Danzo. Trapping his friend in the darkness. Was that the reason for what Danzo had become?

"Itachi-Kun, I apologize for any grief this false mission has caused you. But please, I need to know everything you know about Danzo. If what you say is true, I fear he may start the civil war in Konoha, not the Uchiha."

"It was only one meeting, Lord Hokage. Early today Danzo said the mission was to eliminate the threat that my Clan posed to Konoha. He said that if it came to war every Uchiha would be killed including me and my brother. But if I did it and left Konoha as a missing-nin my brother would remain unharmed."

 _"Danzo."_ Hiruzen's jaw clenched. He really was a fool not to see it. "Itachi, Danzo was wrong to ask you to eliminate your entire clan."

Itachi caught the single word and he knew that even if it wasn't under false orders he would be leaving the village a nuke-nin. "Lord Hokage, I am prepared to carry out my mission."

"I am sorry to ask such a thing of you, Itachi-Kun."

"Have the mission parameters changed, Lord Hokage?"

"Of course." The Sandaime affirmed. "Only those involved in the coup, Itachi. I know you said that is most of the Police force and shinobi in the clan but Konoha can't be allowed to dissolve into a civil war. The other nations will smell the blood in the water and attack."

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." Itachi bowed his head. The Uchiha would still be devastated but his brother would not be the last.

Hiruzens wrinkled face became more pronounced as his lips formed a deep frown. "Do not thank me, Itachi-Kun. I have failed tonight as Hokage of the leaf. If I had more time I truly believe a peaceful resolution could be found."

With both Danzo and the Uchiha plotting, there was no time left.

Standing from his chair Hiruzen opened the top right drawer of his desk and pulled a sealing scroll and a folder. "I have a second mission for you as well, Itachi-Kun. My student Jiraiya has notified me of a group of rogue ninja. All S-rank and another of my students, Orochimaru has joined their ranks. Orochimaru is extremely dangerous and an S-Rank missing ninja of Konoha. Infiltrate this group and send any intel you can to Jiraiya."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

XxX

 _"Naruto, you bastard."_

It had been three days since the Uchiha Massacre and unlike last time Sasuke was not laying in a hospital bed in a coma induced by his brothers Tsyukomi. Instead, he was sitting in his backyard as his mother and some Kunoichi that was being inducted back into the clan. _"Retired Kunoichi, I should say."_

Because the Konoha didn't have a single Uchiha Shinobi in its reserves now that his mother had given Izumi Uchiha clan status. Then stripped her of her shinobi rank to stay in the village and help raise the many orphaned Uchiha children. _"She's pulling a Hyuga on the village."_

Just as they kept most of their Main Branch member in the village, no Uchiha would be leaving the village in fear that Itachi would go after him to finish what he started. And not one Uchiha child other than him was being sent to the academy. The ones were currently enrolled had been pulled out and would be trained by the new clan head, Mikoto and Izumi to one day become members of the Konoha police force.

Lying down on his back Sasuke stared up at the clouds passing overhead. He had a feeling Naruto wasn't going to listen to him. Being stopped by Anbu while he and his mother were walking home the night of the Massacre had been a dead give away. That shouldn't have happened. When one of the black ops spooks had gone on to say that more than half the clan had been killed it was a guarantee.

He was just waiting for the final answer. But he had a feeling he knew what it would be. _"He's going to go after_ _everyone he thinks is a threat to the future."_

As the thought entered his mind the door to his house slid open behind him and his mother stepped out. And he had to give her credit.

She didn't look like a woman who had just lost her husband and most of the clan she now ruled to her psychotic murderous son. Her dark hair was pulled up and her clan robes were crisp and clean flowing around her as she walked.

"Sasuke-Kun."

"Yes, mother."

Kneeling down next to her son Mikoto set a hand on her youngest child's shoulder. She wanted to tell him. She wanted it so badly it hurt. But she couldn't. Itachi had made his choice so that the Uchiha name wouldn't be stained. He would carry the label of traitor alone and that was his decision. She wouldn't take that from him. Not after the pain she and Fugaku had caused.

"Your brother-"

"Is a traitor." Sasuke lied keeping his eyes closed. "And one day he's going to pay for what he did. And _I_ will be the one to make him."

"You shouldn't worry about that. You're the Clan heir now, Sasuke-Kun." Mikoto paused and closed her eyes searching for the will to keep lying to her youngest. When she knew one day he might face Itachi and her sons would try to kill each other. _"All because of our plans, Fugaku. We did this to our sons."_

Sitting up Sasuke reached for his mother hand, pulling it from his shoulder and holding it in his two smaller hands. "I'll make sure to learn my duties quickly, mother. I'll be a great Clan head like father was."

Swallowing thickly Mikoto nodded and forced smile on her face. She sincerely hoped her youngest never became the clan head Fugaku had. Maybe if her husband had been different and talked to the Sandaime about the clan's problem with the village Itachi wouldn't be enduring the pain he was now.

Softly tightening his grip on his mother's hand Sasuke locked eyes with her. "As Clan heir and future Clan head, I need to know. How many?"

"Sasuke-Kun,"

"Mother, I need to know."

Sighing Mikoto gripped Sasuke's hands tight in hers. "We don't know. Some bodies are missing, but if we count the missing. There aren't even half a hundred of us left, Sasuke. The Uchiha was a shinobi clan first and foremost and other than Izumi and me no one was spared."

"Civilians?" Sasuke questioned.

"Shisui's little cousin, Kagami has vanished. But he is the only one."

Looking down at the grass to hide his eyes Sasuke felt his lips twitch. _"So you did it, Naruto."_

A part of him hadn't believed his friend would be able to go through with the Second part of the Jutsu. Naruto, even after four years of war was still kind-hearted. But he could also be cold and ruthless when it was needed.

There was only one question left now. _"Who are you going after first, Naruto."_

Not that it mattered. If Naruto didn't heed his warning of how frail their new bodies were he was going to die before he changed anything else.

Sasuke knew his answer to changing the future, had it planned weeks before he activated the Jutsu. And he knew Naruto's plan. Both opposite to each other.

 _"This will be our greatest fight. A battle of wills to change the future."_

Looking back up at the clouds as his mother stood up and went back inside the time traveling Uchiha finally let his cold facade fall a small smirk appearing on his face.

 _"What is your plan to change the future, Naruto."_

* * *

XxX

(Underneath Konoha)

 _"Sarutobi, you fool."_ Standing in one of the many training grounds for his Root Anbu Danzo stared down at the kneeling Uchiha before him with his visible eye. "I'm glad you accepted my offer...Kagami."

* * *

 **Another Naruto time travel fic from yours truly. I know there are hundreds of them and I'm in the middle of one myself but I like writing them because there are some many different ways the Naruto storyline could play out and I like exploring them.**

 **And time travel is awesome.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews. And leave your choice for pairing. Won't happen until the Shippuden part so the story will remain T-rated until then.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

XxX

 _(Day after the Uchiha Massacre)_

 _Sitting atop the First Hokage's head Naruto looked out at the village. It was beautiful even during a tragedy such as tonight. Of course, it could have been worse. If Itachi hadn't been practically blinded by the grief of preparing to kill his clan and his worries about Sasuke then his plan might not have worked. The nuke-nin was a once in a generation prodigy. One of the very best to ever come out of Konoha._

 _If Itachi had so much as looked over his shoulder in their brief conversation the gig would have been up and Naruto was sure the Uchiha would have cut him down._

 _ **"Naruto, there is someone coming."** Kurama's voice rumbled in his head pulling his attention from his thoughts._

 _"It's quite the sight isn't it. This village."_

 _Looking over his shoulder Naruto struggled to keep from glaring at the man walking towards him. Frail, old, walking with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged, concealing what Naruto knew was a Sharingan underneath. From his new bodies cousin, Shisui. The black robe around his body hid a broken arm but Naruto knew what would be there soon. Sasuke had told him about his battle with the Elder. How he had harvested the eyes of multiple dead Uchiha and implanted them in an artificial arm made of the Shodaime's cells._

 _"Danzo Shimura." Standing to his feet Naruto swallowed everything he felt and bowed. "Hounrable elder."_

 _Staring at the rocks on the ground he was sure he was going to throw up. Bowing his head to a piece of trash like Danzo._

 _"Kagami," Danzo's voice was rough as he spoke slowly. "Your clan is looking for you. Mikoto-san is worried."_

 _"They aren't my clan anymore," Naruto said and it was the truth. He wasn't an Uchiha. Kagami was gone and only Naruto was left._

 _Turning back to the village Naruto didn't show it outward but inside he was smiling like a loon. He knew why Danzo was talking to him. The Uchiha while less in numbers was by no means close to extinction. And with the old man knowing about Itachi's mission the Anbu response was quicker and Danzo didn't have time to harvest the eyes he needed and was now looking for an Uchiha to join Root to make up for that loss._

 _Or Naruto hoped that was what was happening. He hadn't known much about Danzo in his time. Only what Sasuke had told him but he knew enough to at least guess what the old man was thinking._

 _Maybe he was wrong but he had to try. He was sure Sasuke had detailed plans on what he was going to do about the future._

 _"And now I have another one." Sasuke's mom had ruined his first plan by banning any Uchiha except Sasuke from entering the Ninja Academy. His second plan was surefire either but it would get him training and out of the village on missions. Missions he would have to complete no matter his feelings about them._

 _"Why do you say that?"_

 _"Mikoto-san won't let anyone but her son enter the academy."_

 _Danzo hummed but didn't speak. Thinking about his words before opening his mouth. "I believe you were quite the outcast in your clan because of your view of the shinobi world. While your cousin was hailed as a genius you were called a fool. Your pacifist nature keeping the innate talent you, as an Uchiha had suppressed. Why do you wish to become a ninja now when you have shunned the life of a Shinobi for so long?"_

 _"Itachi killed, Shisui. And stole his eye. I will be the one to kill him."_

 _"I see." An almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on Danzo's face. Revenge was always a strong motivator. Danzo moved his good arm holding his hand out in the air between him and the young Uchiha. "If you wish to be a Shinobi, become one for me. Itachi is a traitor to the leaf and only someone with the Sharingan will be able to stand against him. I will train you to be that Uchiha."_

 _Reaching up Naruto took that hand offered to him. "Plan B, starts now, Sasuke."_

* * *

XxX

(Present Time)

Deep underground in man-made caves underneath the Village Hidden in the Leaves the sound of steel scraping together echoed through the dark grey chambers. Those walking the halls ignored the sounds of battle around them. To them, there had never been anything different. The constant fighting had made the Root's strong.

 _"He's too much."_

Looking down at his sparring partner for the day blood dripping from multiple cuts on each of his four limbs and dribbling from his mouth in a steady slow stream Naruto sighed as the masked boy tried to get back to his feet. Danzo taught them to lose their emotions but to not have any self-preservation was just ridiculous.

Lifting his foot Naruto kicked down smashing his enemy's head into the floor knocking him unconscious.

Turning to leave the training area Naruto dropped to a knee as the man who would help him change the future walked in. "Danzo-Sama."

"Kagami," Danzo nodded and Naruto rose.

He hated taking orders from the war-hawk but if it helped save not only Konoha but the Shinobi world then he would swallow his personal feelings.

"You're training has advanced quickly." Danzo praised and reached into his robe pulling a black file from within. Handing it over he walked past the only Uchiha he had in Root. "You leave today."

"Hai, Danzo-Sama." Naruto nodded and opened the packet. Inside there was a dossier on a rich merchant in the Land of Hot Water who was sending missions to Kumo instead of Konoha. He was supposed to use his Sharingan and place a Genjutsu on the man persuading him to give his missions to Konoha. And if it didn't take, kill him.

"Sorry, Bee, A." Naruto didn't want to take money from their village but it had to be done to keep his cover.

* * *

XxX

(Konoha Academy)

"Sasuke-Kun, sit next to me!"

"Shut up Forehead! Sasuke-Kun wants to sit next to me!"

Walking past the two bickering girls Sasuke ignored them completely and took a seat between the windows and one Naruko Uzumaki. Glancing at the girl he nodded to her when he saw she was glaring at him.

He hadn't heard from Naruto yet, so he assumed the dobe hadn't made come back to the village and seen his _'younger self'_. If he had Sasuke was positive, no matter how weak they were there would have been a fight. There was always going to be a fight. Once Naruto realizes his Jutsu hadn't sent them back in time but instead sent them to another dimension where time moved slower so it was like they were in the past. Only there would be differences. And the friends Naruto wanted to save so badly didn't exist here. Doppelgangers of them did.

A major or minor difference depending on how you looked at it was Naruto was Naruko in this dimension.

 _"And she's a lot less annoying than the original."_

Naruko, unlike Naruto, didn't shout her dream to be Hokage to the sky every minute. She answered when asked but other than that she kept her head down and trained. She didn't call him a bastard either. And much to his dismay, she was prettier than the rest of the girls in the class. He didn't think it in a sexual way because he was twenty years old and she was eight, it was just an observation. In a few years that might change but that was something he didn't want to think about. It was just too weird.

"Okay, class," Iruka called from the front of the room clapping his hands together. "Today is survival training. Your partner will be the person next to you and I have already gotten permission from your parents so I don't want anyone saying they can't participate."

The scarred Chunin eyes locked onto the Nara in the back row.

"Now, follow me."

"Looks like we're partners, Sasuke," Naruko said and stood up from her chair sweat dropping as half a dozen angry pairs of eyes focused on her.

"Why does _she_ get to be with Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura demanded stomping up to and pointing at Iruka-Sensei. "Switch her with me, Sensei."

"No me!" Ino pushed Sakura away from Iruka and glared at him herself. "Sasuke-Kun obviously wants to be partnered with me."

Rubbing the back of his head Iruka sighed as more of his female students started fighting. "Enough!"

The room silenced as the Big Head Jutsu took effect. Letting his head shrink back to normal size he pointed to the door. "Naruko and Sasuke already left. Now, no more arguing or you all get a failing grade."

Outside in the hallway, Sasuke leaned against the wall as Naruko snickered at her fellow Kunoichi. A grin broke his stoic facade as Naruko began making faces at the other girls when they came out of the room behind Iruka.

 _"This is why I'm back."_

He would save Sakura and Kakashi and get his revenge on Danzo and Madara. But for now, he was going to live a life that he actually liked. He was going to be happy before the war began again.

* * *

XxX

(Land Of Hot water)

 _"Lord Gaizo."_

In the trees outside the merchants home, Naruto watched through binoculars as the merchant, a fat balding man who didn't look like he could be younger than a hundred limped inside stubbing a cigarette out as he went. The man was cocky to call himself a lord. But from what the file said about him he was twice as rich as Gato and Gato might as well have been the Lord of the Land of Waves. An evil, selfish bastard of a Lord but its ruler none the less.

Sealing his binoculars away in the storage seals drawn on his upper arm Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes causing black eyes to be drowned in red. Forming a one-handed Ram seal he vanished from the branch in a small tornado of leaves.

XxX

Inside his office Gaizo, businessman extraordinaire, and one of the top twenty richest men in the Elemental Nations leaned back in his chair. It was more of a throne really, reaching more than a foot above his head and large enough to fit two of him side by side. But who was going to judge him on his choice of a chair? He had enough money to buy a real throne if he wanted. Maybe the Hot Water Daimyo seat if the urge ever tickled him to become the leader of a country.

"Gaizo-Sama?" A quiet feminine voice cal"Weled from outside the door accompanied by two knocks.

"Heh, come in, Mya," Gaizo called back with a smirk.

The door opened and a dark-haired purple-eyed woman entered staring at her feet as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready to work, Mya?"

Mya looked up and Gaizo eyes went glassy as they met red eyes. Two black tomoes slowly circling Mya's pupil hypnotizing him.

 _"That was easy."_ Kakashi's Sharingan had been near blind when the Jonin gave it to him but Kagami's worked just fine. Better than fine. He could feel the power inside his eyes lying dormant until it could be unleashed.

Walking to the open window Naruto opened it and jumped onto the ledge still Transformed as Mya who was sleeping at her desk. he wasn't worried about being spotted. Gaizo, for all the missions he sent to Kumo, hated Shinobi. They were useful to him but he had a strong dislike for ninja. _"As he should have."_

Without knowing how to utilize his chakra and never meeting Shinobi in person he would be under Naruto's Genjutsu forever. nd Kumo would lose out on quite a chunk of money.

Leaping from the window down onto the second level of Gaizo's home Naruto frowned destroying the beauty, Mya held.

 _"I hate this life."_ Screwing over his friends and working for Danzo he couldn't stand it.

* * *

XxX

(Konoha)

"Danzo-san. I was surprised to see one of your tools waiting for me in my base. And then he goes and tells me to return to Konoha to speak to you. Kukuku, things are starting to get interesting."

"Orochimaru." Danzo greeted the Sannin.

The two shinobi were a mile underneath Konoha in one of Danzo's secret labs that he had spread throughout Konoha. Under Danzo's request, the Snake Sannin had come alone. What he wanted was going to be between them and no one else. If Orochimaru ever told anyone his words wouldn't mean a thing since they would be coming from a traitor.

It would raise Hiruzen's suspicion of him but he could deal with his old friend.

"The work you sent me was quite fascinating, Danzo-san. To think that the Kyuubi No Kitsune was so powerful it's mere presence imbued a child with its chakra." Orochimaru chuckled walking past the Konoha elder to one of the many test tubes in the lab. "With the healing factor he has, it would be easy to give your Uchiha tool modifications. To make him more effective."

"That is why I called you." Danzo aged gravely voice said as he tapped the kunai in his sleeve. After three shinobi world wars, he wasn't one to be nervous but Orochimaru was no regular opponent. He was a genius, same as Itachi, and the Fourth Hokage. A once in a generation Shinobi. If it came to a fight Danzo was sure Shisui's eye would be needed if he wanted a victory.

Orochimaru chuckled biting his thumb and sliding the bleeding appendage across his forearm. In a plume of smoke, a sealing scroll appeared in the legendary ninja's arm. Crouching down he unrolled it and once again used his bleeding thumb to activate the sealing Jutsu.

"Kagami-san has best eyes in the Ninja world. What he needs now is a strong body. Kukuku." Orochimaru stepped back as he unsealed his own research. "I think we should begin with, the Kinoe test. A Jinchuuriki's, even if he isn't a full one will have a healing ability."

Glancing down at his hidden arm Danzo kept his face blank as Orochimaru began setting up his work. An Uchiha with the power of Hashirama. The ultimate vision and perfect body.

 _"Kagami. You will be my most useful tool."_

* * *

XxX

(Four years later)

"Team 7, good work on your latest mission." The Sandaime praised three of the newest Ninja under his command. Sakura Haruno, the top scoring kunoichi in the academy, Sasuke Uchiha, rookie of the year and Naruko Uzumaki. Dead last of her class. Though HIruzen suspected that it was only because of her burden that she scored so low. Iruka may have warmed to her but he was the only one. Mizuki's stunt with the Forbidden Scroll proved that.

"Now, Team Kakashi, your next duty is...hmm...babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"No, no, no! I think I've held my tongue long enough." Naruko shoved past Sakura so she was standing in front of her two teammates and Sensei. "I want to do an amazing mission. Find us better one, old man!"

"Naruko-baka, don't demand things from the Hokage." Sakura clenched her fist. If they weren't in front of the village leader she would clobber that dumb blonde.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest Naruko ignored her pink haired teammate. If it was up to Sakura they'd spend all day in the village so she could try and impress Sasuke. She wasn't going to let that happen. Being a ninja was supposed to give her adventure and awesome battles that would help her gain the respect of the villagers.

"Hn. Naruko is right. I'm done doing these crappy missions as well."

"Very well, if you want one so much. I will give you a C-Rank." The Sandaime linked his fingers underneath his chin. "It's a protection for a certain individual."

Naruko's whole face brightened and Sasuke glanced away. He didn't know what it was about the female dobe but lately, since they graduated the academy he felt weird around her. _"Probably because she wears such revealing clothing."_

His blonde teammate wore burnt orange pants like his worlds naruto and black shinobi sandals which was fine. The problem he had was up top where she wore nothing except a fishnet shirt and an orange jacket that she left unzipped showing off her budding assets. She probably didn't even realize what she was doing, or that nearly every guy in class stared at her instead of Sakura and Ino who weren't as 'well' developed.

Before his thoughts could take him somewhere he didn't want to go the door to the mission room slid open and just like in his world a drunk stumbled in.

"What is this? My guards are a bunch of super brats." Tazuna stared at his bodyguards he had paid good money for. "Especially...hic...the shortest one with the super stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja?"

"Now, now. My students are quite capable of handling any bandits that come our way." Kakashi reassured the client. "And if they aren't, I'm a Jonin."

"They better be." Tazuna took another drink from his bottle and wiped his mouth with his forearm. "I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

"Then you're in luck. Team 7's the best squad in Konoha."

"Naruko stop bragging." Sakura hissed. **_"Cha, you're damn right we are!"_**

* * *

XxX

Watching Team 7 exit the Hokages office Naruto tried his best to murder Sasuke by glaring at the Uchiha's back. Sasuke didn't know it yet but he was going to get the ass kicking of a lifetime. _"If he wasn't a key piece in saving the world. I'd kill him."_

They may have been friends once but they weren't anymore. Tricking him into coming to a different dimension all so the bastard could live a happy life was the last straw. It was probably the Ne in him but he knew. Deep down in the same place that knew he would 'rescue' Sasuke, that if his old friend jeopardized his plan to save the future of this world, he would kill him.

It wasn't thought in anger, or in sadness. It was a calm feeling he got when imagining driving his sword through Sasuke's heart.

"Naruto-Kun, you can come down now." Hirzuens wizened voice called out softly and Naruto dropped from his spot on the ceiling to the floor landing on one knee.

"Hokage-Sama."

 _"Kagami-Kun."_ Hiruzen puffed on his pipe staring at the young Uchiha in front of him. The only spy he had in Danzo's black op Anbu division. Root was supposed to have been disbanded after the Uchiha massacre but the Third knew Danzo hadn't followed his order. The only reason he hadn't taken his old friend into custody was that he knew Konoha needed Root. And the village would continue to utilize the black op group until a time where Hiruzen felt comfortable arresting Danzo for what he had done.

Starting with the Uchiha massacre and working with his former student Orochimaru. Danzo didn't know it but the moment he had recruited Kagami Uchiha, he had signed his death warrant.

Kagami, like his cousin and Itachi, was loyal to the village.

"I received your message, Naruto-Kun. What was so urgent I had to send Danzo and the elders out of the village?"

"Here we go."

Straightening up Naruto removed his mask. He hated every second of his five years in Root but he couldn't deny it had its advantages. Casting his old life away and taking a new name was one of them. It had been weird being called Kagami instead of Naruto. And choosing an unassuming name like 'fishcake' was a good choice for a black ops member. And to everyone else that was the reason he chose that name. Only he would know the real reason.

The training was good too. With Kurama healing him he could take more punishment and that meant more training than the other recruits. His fully developed Sharingan was proof of that. Of course, if he hadn't mastered his Sharingan in four years, hell on year after awakening it Danzo would have killed him and harvested his eyes. The man had no need for weak tools. Or so he always said when one of the recruits washed out.

"The Chunin exams coming up. Orochimaru is going to attack the village to assassinate you during the third exam."

"I see." Hiruzen hummed setting his pipe down. "And what is Root's involvement in this plan?"

"We have been tasked with individuals to keep out of enemy hands such as clan members and have been ordered to eliminate Kakashi Hatake in the chaos and retrieve his Sharingan. As well as assassinate other key people that stand in the way of Danzo becoming Hokage."

 _"So Danzo wishes to become Hokage."_

How long had his friend resented him for being chosen by the Nidaime, Tobirama-sensei?

Naruto stayed silent as the Sandaime sat at his desk staring forward yet at nothing. It was a gamble lying to the Hokage but Danzo had outlived his usefulness. The old bastard was a good trainer and Naruto doubted he would have been able to do half the things he had done if he didn't join Root but that wouldn't save Danzo. This had been the plan from the beginning and if he wanted to keep this world from meeting the same fate as his world did, Danzo had to removed from the board.

Creating a false story about Danzo allying with Orochimaru was the best way to make that happen. Danzo in his paranoia had given him the perfect shield in the form of the curse seal that stopped any of his Ne operatives from speaking about him or Root. No one but Danzo himself would be able to deny his accusations and everyone would be expecting Danzo to deny his involvement.

"I hate to say this, Kaga-"

"Naruto." Naruto corrected the Hokage absently and didn't miss the small flinch from the old man as he did it.

"Yes, Naruto. I hate to say it but we were very fortunate that someone sealed part of the Kyuubi's Chakra inside of you." Hiruzen didn't know much about the Seal Danzo put on his operatives but not even Jiraiya could break them. The Kyyubi's overwhelming power could, however, overpower the seal and burn it away. According to Naruto, it was extremely painful and then writing a fake seal on one's tongue that made him loyal to himself and keeping it a secret from Danzo. _"He's going to be one of the best ninjas in the village one day."_

"Hokage-sama, is it time?"

Hiruzen nodded. "On your next mission outside the village you and Sai will be captured by Konoha forces and I will have a Yamanaka 'seal' persuade you to betray Root."

* * *

 **Another Naruto time travel fic from yours truly. I know there are hundreds of them and I'm in the middle of one myself but I like writing them because there are some many different ways the Naruto storyline could play out and I like exploring them.**

 **Like Naruto getting kidnapped by Orochimaru, being experimented on giving him different Kekkai Genkai. And then he betrays Orochimaru. That might be my next story, lol.**

 **And time travel is awesome.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews. And leave your choice for pairing. Won't happen until the Shippuden part so the story will remain T-rated until then.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

XxX

"Lord Danzo," Every member of The Foundation kneeled as their leader walked into the room his cane clicking on the ground. Other than the simultaneous greeting it was the only sound in the dark tunnels underneath Konoha giving the dank Root HQ and even more ominous feel than it already had.

Coming to a stop feet from his gathered army Danzo stared impassively at the weapons he had amassed. They were strong, but even with that strength, it wasn't enough to take Konoha. That was why as much as he disliked the idea of working with the man more than he already did, Danzo needed Orochimaru to take control of Konoha. The snake could believe he was using Root to get in the village but in reality, it was he who was being used.

After Orochimaru invaded the village and killed the Third Hokage, Konoha would be ready for him. Anyone who he didn't think could step away from Hiruzen's weak view of the Shinobi world. He would stamp out their flames and the long-running Will of Fire, the weakness of the Village Hidden in the Leaves would be extinguished. And Konoha would reign over the Shinobi world as it should have from the moment they won the Second Shinobi War.

However, it wasn't time for that yet, and the village still needed its Root's to work diligently.

 **...**

(Hokage Mountain)

Standing atop the carving of his sensei's head Hiruzen looked out at the village he had protected for so long. The sun setting over the horizon cast a glow upon his home and the longest reigning Hokage smiled around his pipe. He shouldn't have been happy, but he was.

Not even Danzo's treachery or Orochimaru's impending invasion could destroy the love he felt as he watched over his village.

 _"Danzo."_ Closing his eyes Hiruzen shut himself in the dark. The same way he had shut Danzo away. One of his greatest failures. Maybe if Danzo had been able to see the beauty of Konoha he wouldn't have slipped so far into the darkness to try and take over the village. To believe that killing Konoha Shinobi would somehow be protecting the village.

And now his oldest and once ally would have to be killed. Betrayed in a tragic tale of irony by his own Shinobi.

 _"I'm sorry, my friend."_

"Lord Hokage!"

Opening his eyes as an urgent call sounded behind him Hiruzen turned around pushing his personal feelings away. His time as Hiruzen Sarutobi was done, it was time to be the Third Hokage, once again.

"Yes, Aoba?"

"Sir," The Tokubetsu Jonin kneeled bowing his head. "Genin Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi have returned to the village. Kakashi has sent two shadow clones to the Anbu HQ. He request's your presence immediately, sir."

"I will head there now." Hiruzen nodded. _"So begins the corrosion of the Foundation."_

 **...**

(Wave Country Days ago)

 _"Gato."_ Hiding in the trees Naruto looked down at the boats ferrying bandits to Tazuna's bridge. On the bridge, the sounds of fighting could be heard and as much as Naruto wanted to rush in and save the day. To relive moments from his past, before his entire world had gone to crap, he couldn't. It wasn't his place. This was Naruko's world, she was the hero of this story.

But that didn't mean he couldn't help her.

 _"Using a Genjutus to get Gato and his lackey's to attack the bridge earlier will save her a friend."_ Haku shouldn't have had to die in his world and he wouldn't die here. Neither would Zabuza. Whether the Hidden Mist Jonin turned a new leaf with how he treated Haku or not wasn't his concern. Zabuza was never a bad person and cared for Haku in his own way. A way that only Haku could see.

It wasn't Naruto's place to decide how they treated each other. If Haku was happy being a tool for Zabuza then that was his choice. No matter what anyone else though.

"Gato, what is the meaning of this?"

"The bridge builder is still alive, Zabuza. You're not worth your price."

Shaking his head at Gato's stupidity Naruto stepped back into the shadows of the trees. His work here was done. Gato was a fool to think that his hired thugs to kill not only Zabuza but four-leaf ninja as well. Even if three of them were Genin untrained thugs didn't stand a chance.

"Naruto-taicho."

"I thought I told you to wait at camp, Sai," Naruto said over his shoulder as a pale skinned black haired youth stepped into the light streaming through the tree canopy.

Sai stared at Naruto with the same blank face the original Sai had. "Lord Danzo wanted us to return to Konoha immediately after our mission."

"I know, Sai. But there's a Konoha Genin team down there fighting Zabuza Momochi."

"One of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist."

"That's right." Naruto nodded. "Just making sure they don't die."

"Why?"

Sighing Naruto rubbed his mask. Seeing Sai and emotionless tool again sucked. Even if it wasn't the Sai he had been friends with.

"They are Konoha Shinobi, Sai. Same as us. Their deaths make the village weaker." It wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Sai that as fellow Konoha Shinobi they had a duty to

"Hai, Taicho, I understand."

 _"I don't think you do."_ Naruto thought as followed Sai back into the trees. But he would do his best to teach him. He knew this Sai wasn't the Sai he had been friends with. No one in this world was the same. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura all his other friends. Each and every one of them were completely different people. They might act and look the same but they weren't the people he lost.

 _"Those people are gone."_ And it was Sasuke's fault.

Sasuke had dragged him to this world. Tricked him into believing that he could save his friends.

Even if Madara hadn't cast his ultimate Genjutsu the legendary Uchiha had still won. Naruto lost everything and he was living in a fake world. It wasn't a Genjutsu, every being in this world was alive and Naruto would die to keep it that way but to him on a personal level, they were fakes.

It's why he had stayed in Root for so long. Spying for the old man was a good excuse but keeping his distance from his friend's doppelgangers was the main reason. He just couldn't see them as the people he knew. Not even Sasuke who was from his world was the same.

 **...**

Walking down the road back to Konoha Kakashi looked up from his book as he heard a small growl. Looking around he saw Naruko and Sasuke talking about the demon brothers and Sakura glaring at them. Ah, so that was where the noise had come from. _"I should try and break her out of that habit."_

It wouldn't do good for team cohesion if she got mad at Naruko every time the blonde said so much as a word to Sasuke. How was he going to do it though? He was hoping a C-rank would snap the girl out of her fantasies about the life of a Shinobi. Not that it worked. Sasuke went and saved Sakura which only made the girls dreams a reality.

Of course, he couldn't order Sasuke not to save his teammate. It would contradict his words the day of the bell test. He was glad his student cared for his teammates. After what happened with Itachi he had been worried Sasuke would be like him when he was a Genin. Arrogant in his power and anti-social.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, can't we go any faster?" Naruko called from ahead of him. "Tazuna isn't with us anymore so we don't have to slow down for him."

"Naruko, it's your first mission outside the village, just enjoy the scenery," Kakashi said and went back to his book ignoring the glares he got from Sakura and Naruko for his choice of reading.

And he couldn't leave the Land of Fire until his secondary mission was complete. _"Turncoat Root members."_

He hadn't seen one of those since Kinoe. Danzo usually had his personal Anbu thoroughly brainwashed to serve him and only him. The elder could say it was for the village but Root didn't serve Konoha, it served Danzo.

Blinking as Sasuke slowed down to walk next to him Kakashi waited patiently for his Genin to speak.

"Sensei, above us."

Glancing up at the sky Kakashi smiled as he noticed the black shape flying over them. So, Sasuke was a decent sensor ninja. Neither Naruko or Sakura noticed the two chakra signatures. If they looked up they would have passed the shape off as a bird.

As the figures grew closer Kakashi siganlled to his clones in the trees as the two bodies came into view. Spinning downwards on a deadly course of impact with the ground.

Sakura screamed covering her eyes.

"Calm down," Kakashi said as his clones caught the two Root members. "They're Anbu black ops."

Walking towards his clones he looked at their catch and nodded. Crow and Rat. Just like the Sandaime said.

 _"Hasn't been a crow since Itachi."_ Kakashi set the mask over the spy's face. And that kid was definitely an Uchiha.

"Come on, team." Kakashi ordered. "My clones will take these two back to the village."

Watching Kakashi's clones leave Sasuke frowned. _"Naruto?"_

It had to be. Two Root ninja falling out of the sky right in front of his team, and while they were on their way to Wave. Maybe it was just the way this worlds timeline went, another change because they were in a different dimension. It had to be, right?

 _"No."_ The dimension traveling Uchiha shook his head. Too many things pointed to that Anbu being Naruto for it to be a coincidence. But how could it be Naruto? The dobe knew the crimes Danzo had committed. Understood that his hatred for the man was far greater than even his hate for Madara. Naruto would never work for him.

But who else could it be?

Gritting his teeth he stopped listening to Naruko and stared ahead clenching his fist so tightly his finger nails dug into his palms drawing blood.

 _"Naruto, you bastard."_

* * *

 **I'm back! I know it's been a while since I updated but hopefully, if all goes well I should be updating more frequently.**

 **Now that Naruto has spent his time in Root it's time for him and Sai to become Konoha Shinobi. And what better way than the Chunin Exams. In the exams, Naruto and Sasuke finally clash. I've been taking my time on that chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

 **...**

 **Coming Soon!**

 _ **"Naruto, I told you when we first arrived that if we change too much we would lose control. What if Tobi and the Akatsuki attacked the village sooner because you save the Third Hokage?" Sasuke eyes burned with a rage that Naruto was all too familiar with.**_

 _ **He saw it on the roof of the hospital when they first fought. At the Valley of the End. Sasuke was going to be taking this fight seriously.**_

 _ **"You would risk the lives of every person in the village for the life of one old man?"**_

 _ **"I would." Naruto flipped the kunai in his hand into a reverse grip his red eyes spinning. "And don't try to act like you care about anyone other than the people you care about. You've always been selfish, Sasuke. And that will never change."**_

 _ **"Maybe, but the facts remain the same. By saving the Hokage you put the timeline we are familiar with a jeopardy." Sasuke narrowed his eyes that mirrored Naruto's. "And by doing that you put the people I care about at risk. You always wanted me to care about our teammates, to protect my precious people. Well, this is me doing that."**_

 _ **Crouching on the branch he was standing on Naruto channeled chakra to his feet. "I will save the old man. I won't let you stop me!"**_

 _ **"Sasuke!"**_

 _ **"Naruto!"**_


End file.
